


Shuffle and Re-Shuffle

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: S2 AU -- Post Sue Sylvester Shuffle – Sam sees Finn/Quinn kiss.  Is sad.  Starts hanging w/ Blaine at a party.  Kissing happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle and Re-Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

After their turnaround victory at the championship game and the awesome halftime show performance, Sam Evans had felt on top of the world. He didn't think like could get any better. His team had won, he had a beautiful girlfriend and awesome friends….

Then, on Saturday, his dad found out that he got the new job he'd applied for. Though his folks had tried to keep their worry from him and the twins, Sam was old enough to know they had been fearful sense his dad had lost the job that brought them to Lima. It had been a long time since he'd seen him smile, relaxed and true and he went to school on Monday with a song in his heart.

Though normally struggling through his classes brought him down (he tried hard, darn it, but sometimes things just went too fast), he just buckled down and fought through it. He even got an A on his latest Spanish test (Mr. Shue knew about his dyslexia and let him take oral tests, something most of his teachers couldn't be bothered with, but it really helped) and, to cap off an awesome day, Santana told him she was throwing a victory party on Friday (her parents were going out of town), which was bound to be awesome.

Striding down the hall, he thought nothing could spoil his good mood….

Then he turned a corner and saw Quinn kissing Finn.

Kissing like they really meant it.

Even when they came up for air, it was clear they were in their own little world, unaware of anything beyond their little bubble of… Well, Sam didn't even know how to describe the air around them.

“You couldn't break up with me first?” he asked, knowing he sounded angry and hurt and feeling entitled to it.

Quinn leapt away from Finn, eyes wide. “Sam!” she blurted, obviously surprised to see him. “It's not what….”

“Forget it,” he interrupted, shaking his head, not wanting to hear lies and excuses. “We're done.”

“Sam, man,” Finn began, but Sam glared at him.

“Just don't,” he said, then turned and stalked off…to the choir room because they had glee.

Great. He really wanted to be stuck in a room with the two of them. Hopefully he could sit in a corner and radiate enough ‘leave me alone’ vibes to survive.

Of course that didn't happen.

As soon as he walked into the choir room, Rachel narrowed her eyes and demanded, “Are you all right? You look sick. Are you ill?! I can't afford to catch anything from you right now!”

Blinking, he meant to tell her he was fine, but instead said, “I just broke up with Quinn.”

Then he sank into a chair and ignored the questions thrown his way and the increase of said questions when Quinn entered and glided over to him. “Sam,” she began, “I'm so sorry….”

“Yeah, there's just a lot of history between us,” Finn added and, the Sam could tell he didn't want to, continued, “It was just a heat of the moment thing. Forget it….”

“Like you forgot Rachel and Puck kissed… Wait, no you didn't… There's a word for that, but I'm upset and can't….”

“Hypocrite,” Rachel provided coolly. “You two kissed?”

“You didn't already know?” Quinn asked, sounding surprised. “I kind of assumed….”

“I said we broke up,” Sam told her. “I'd never speak ill of a lady. Please leave me alone. Both of you.”

Thankfully, they respected his request and found seats nowhere near Sam. Rachel settled herself down beside him though and began patting his arm soothingly.

If he was in the mood to care, he would've been touched that the majority of the club seemed offended on his behalf. Even Mr. Shue seem to sense the tension in the air and let them go early.

Artie, Mike, Puck and Lauren thumped him on the back supportively while Britt, Tina and Mercedes gave him a quick, surprising hugs. Santana even asked what his favorite drink was (she had sighed when he told her beer, but that was the only alcohol he’d ever had) and promised to have a bottle of Maker’s Mark for him at her party. Rachel seemed to have decided to adopt him and had driven him home (Quinn had picked him up before school) and assured him that things would be okay.

His parents said the same things and his brother and sister, knowing he was sad without really understanding why, slept in bed with him, cuddled up close and warm.

The next day, Santana cornered him and suggested they date, but Sam felt that would probably be a bad idea. When he politely declined, she shrugged and said, “Talk to me after you've had a few drinks at my party.”

Which was how Sam found himself sitting on Santana's back porch, looking up at the night sky with a bottle of Kentucky bourbon whiskey in hand. Inside, the party was raging but he’d escape the oppressive heat of far too many teenage bodies to cool off outside for a while.

“Oh, sorry! Do you want to be alone?”

Sam looked up to see who had stumbled over him and took a moment to place Blaine, Kurt’s friend from Dalton. He was alone, the Sam just waved a hand. “Have a seat. Want a drink?”

Blaine sank down onto the deck a few feet away from Sam. “We don't have any cups.”

“Who needs ‘em,” Sam mumbled, taking a sip from the bottle and holding it out. Blaine accepted it and took a healthy swig, which caused Sam to smile. “There you go.”

“How come you're out here and not inside celebrating?” Blaine asked. “It was a good game… And you've got an arm! A nice tight spiral the few time you got to throw.”

Heaving a sigh, Sam said, “My girlfriend- ex-girlfriend- cheated on me with my friend. Another friend now wants me to go out with her, but she kinda scares me. Girls are hard to figure out.”

He didn't know why he was admitting this to a virtual stranger. Heck, maybe the fact that he didn't really know Blaine was why he felt he could say it.

“It makes you feel better, dating guys, not really had much experience, isn't any easier,” Blaine told him and Sam groaned.

“Great, so no matter what I'm gonna be screwed,” he mumbled. “If I ever get that far.”

“You'll be fine,” Blaine assured him, cheeks flushed from the alcohol, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “Kurt says you're really nice and you're really hot and you've got a good voice….”

That was nice to hear and Sam smiled. “Thanks,” he said softly, then chuckled, “Before Sectionals, Rachel made us watch YouTube videos of the Warblers - know your enemy, she said- and my sister saw one. She's seven and is completely convinced that your real-life Disney prince.”

The laughter that bubbled out of Blaine's chest was warm and honest. “At Disney prince?” he asked. “Be sure to thank her for me.”

Sam blinked. “Tell her? Hell no. Seven or not, she's a girl and would kill me for saying anything… But as her older brother it's my duty to drive her crazy.”

“If you don't tell her, how does telling me drive her crazy?” Blaine asked and Sam stared.

After a moment, he admitted, “I don't know… You've got a really beautiful eyes. Kind of golden brown… like liquid amber or something….”

He'd never had a good brain to mouth filter and apparently liquor killed it completely. Blaine simply blinked at him, coal black lashes fluttering against the curve of his cheek and Sam really wanted to touch him….

“You can,” Blaine murmured and, realizing he'd unintentionally voiced his thoughts, Sam bit his lip. The small motion caught Blaine's eye and his own lips parted slightly, a soft breath escaping as he gazed at Sam’s mouth.

Taking a breath himself, Sam slid closer to Blaine and raised a hand, running his fingers along the line of his soft cheek and down to his lightly stubbled jaw. His thumbs swept over Blaine’s lower lip, tugging slightly, before he leaned in, slow, so the other boy could stop him she wanted to.

When Blaine met him halfway, burying a hand in Sam's hair as they kissed, Sam smiled and pulled him closer. Kissing a boy was both really similar to and really different from kissing a girl. Blaine's lips were soft but firm and Sam could feel the light scratch of stubble on his own smooth skin. Blaine's hands weren’t tiny and delicate, but broaden masculine, pulling on him with an intoxicating strength.

It didn't last for very long, but when they broke apart, Sam felt dazed and breathless. “Nice,” he murmured, letting his nose brush against Blaine’s.

“Yeah,” Blaine replied softly, his hand falling from Sam's hair to his shoulder and running down to stroke his arm.

“Do you like Star Wars?” Sam asked before he could overthink. “The first trilogy, I mean?”

“Of course,” Blaine said, appropriately serious.

Pleased with his response, Sam continued, “The theater’s showing a marathon tomorrow afternoon. Want to go with me?”

Smiling, Blaine said, “I'd like that… Original or digitally remastered?”

“Original, dude!” Sam huffed, which seemed to amuse Blaine.

“I'm going to kiss you again,” he said and Sam could feel his smile against his lips as he did just that.


End file.
